Miko of Mine
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: It's been 1 year since the Shikon Miko returned to the Feudal Era. Now that the spider was no more, their was nothing keep our favorite Lord from pursuing his latest conquest.
1. Prologue

_'I can't believe its been 3 years'_ the raven haired beauty thought.

So much has changed within the Inu-Tachi team since their journey came to an end.

Sango and Miroku got married and moved back to the slayers village. They are now proud parents of 3. Their eldest being their 2 year old twin daughters Akemi and Akeno, who takes after their mother in both beauty and birth right. Akihiko was the youngest of the 3 being only 5 months. He took after his father in looks.

Kaede remained the Miko of the village with young Rin as her protégé.

Speaking of the beautiful little heartbreaker, Kagome was beyond words when she met up with the 11 year old once again. She was no longer that oblivious, gaped tooth little 8 year old sweet heart any more. She was a mature young woman. She was kind, gentle, and insightful. She saw the world for what it truly was and more.

Speaking of maturity, Kagome had to do a double take at her son Shippo. He was no longer the little kit that slept in her arms and napped on her head while traveling. No, he was now a handsome young man that came up to her waist. He was now 14 years old and a warrior in training. He would leave the village months at a time to complete his exams in becoming the best Kitsune warrior he could be. Even his fox magic matured and became more of a threat to others.

Kagome couldn't have been more proud.

"Miko"

Ironically, this one was full of surprises.

"Hello Sesshomaru-Sama, I see you are fairing well" she said bowing respectively.

Once she found out Inuyasha and his half brother had a truce, she nearly fainted. He would come by from time to time to check on Rins' well being as well as her progress in becoming a healer.

She was surprised when he started conversing with her. Nothing big but it wasn't idle either. Sometimes they talked about her times politics and beliefs vs. the ones practiced in the feudal era. Sometimes he would ask about the development of humans and demons. He was a little taken back at knowledge his species was over thrown by humans let alone extinct, but did nothing to show it of course.

"As of you Miko. . . I see you have decided to embark yourself upon another journey"

Once she came back to the Feudal Era, her heart and mind were dead tracked on having a life with Inuyasha, but things didn't go as well as she had hoped. It seemed their hearts grew apart. They remained best friends through thick and thin but the relationship part of it was a little awkward for the two.

After a few test trials, they both decided that it would better if they remained friends, if not brother and sister.

Since there was nothing really there holding her back, she would go and travel the country side learning all sorts of new things on the way. She learned about all sorts of herbs and treatments and how they could be such a success in her time for all those diseases.

On her journeys, she would meet a lot of interesting people. Monks and Mikos included. They helped her with her spiritual powers and meditation. They taught her how she could bring her powers fourth for protection and how she could extend them to help protect others as well.

"Yes I have I suppose" she giggled softly "With Sango and Miroku busy with their growing family, my son with his training, and the status of Inuyashas' and I relationship, there really isn't anything holding me there" she said softly as they continued walking "whenever I find myself with too much free time I would leave for a few weeks than return"

"Hn. . . what seems to be the reason behind this particular journey" he questioned as his tone portrayed nothing.

"No particular destination in mind" she sighed contently "just going where the wind takes me I suppose"

"What seems to be the reason behind your visit My Lord" she asked "not that I'm not honored to have you in my presence, but I always assumed with the title of Lord, a great deal of responsibility and stressful amounts of paperwork followed close behind" she half joked.

"You are correct in your assumptions Miko but since the spider is no more, this Sesshomarus' work load has decreased significantly. Any paperwork that awaits me can be handled by my advisors"

He glanced down at her to see her smile sweetly up at him indicating she was listening. He watched as the light breeze played upon her face as her hair began to lightly dance in the wind.

She was no longer that clumsy, mindless, weak female he pegged her as.

No, now she was an intelligent, powerful, graceful female with a mind of their own.

He could barely register just how much her physical appearance changed in the time she was gone.

Her mid night blue hair was longer almost passing her beautiful round rare.

You could not tell by her Miko clothing, but under that was a body of a goddess.

There were times he _accidently_ came across the Miko at the springs.

_'I really despise that monk'_

During the time of there journey, Sesshomaru traveled with them in hopes of getting rid of Naraku faster. Along the way, he would notice the monks behavior around beautiful women.

_'Disgraceful bastard'_

**_'Like you're the one to talk'_**

_'This Sesshomaru came across the Miko unclothed once by accident'_

**_'Yea, and whats your excuse for the several other incidents'_**

_"..."_

**_'That's what I thought'_**

_'Bastard monk is contagious'_

Her body was now fuller with beautiful legs that ran for miles.

Completely flawless, but what attracted him more were her eyes. Those rare electric blue eyes. The same eyes that got him hot and bothered when clouded with anger and passion.

**_'Apparently the monk took on a protégé'_ **his beast snickered.

Sesshomaru refused to even entertain that comment.

He didn't know what trickery it was that led him to sought out the Mikos' company, but he was not complaining.

He found that he liked their little conversations. He was surprised she could keep up with him, even others in his position could not hold conversations such as theirs for so long.

He was not sure why nor when it happened, but he found himself rather attracted to the Miko.

She was indeed beautiful, for a human or demon. She was intelligent and well spoken. Unlike humans of this time, she came from a respectable middle class family and was well educated and respectful.

"Who knows" she giggled amused "I might find someone to finally call mines"

That did not sit well with him.

"My Lord is everything alright" she asked a little concerned hearing him growl.

_**'No one will take our Miko'**_

_'Indeed'_

"It is of no concern Miko"


	2. Meeting up with an old friend

He sat in his study as he tried to figure out his next move.

It has been a week since the last time he and the Miko spoke.

Sesshomaru was not the one to go into something half prepared.

For the last year since her return, he has been watching her in secret and speaking to her friends and son without her knowledge.

According to his half brother, the Miko lacks trust in males regardless of her trusting nature.

If he wanted the Miko to be his, he must start there.

"Jaken" he said with authority.

"Jaken at My Lords beck and call, how can this lowly servant be of use to My Lord" he groveled.

"Notify the advisors that this Sesshomaru will be leaving for an extended period of time, should anything occur that requires my knowledge, send Ah-Un to find me" he commanded.

"If this Jaken maybe so bold as to what needs My Lord upmost undivided attention"

". . . . research" was all he said before taking to the skies on his cloud.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The last he spoke with Miko, she was heading East.

He let a growl of annoyance escape as he realize what lies in that direction.

The Lord of The Eastern Wolf Tribe.

_Kouga_

Inuyasha warned him about the possessive wolf and his useless claim upon the Miko.

Apparently he deluded himself into thinking the Miko will be his mate now that the Jewel is no more.

_'Ignorant pup'_ he thought picking up speed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Hello boys" she said amused at their reactions.

"S-sister" they stuttered.

The last time they saw her was during the battle with Naraku, after that, she just disappeared.

"Don't I get a hug" she giggled with open arms seeing them race towards her.

"Wait till Kouga see this" Ginta said taking his turn before letting her go.

"Yea, he's been a little depressed when he found out you left" Hakaku said.

"Where were you any way" Ginta asked.

No one outside the Inu-Tachi knew of Kagomes' secret.

"Home" was all she said as she followed them into their den.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_'Kagome'_ he thought as he sat high into the mountains gazing at the nights sky.

Its been 3 years since she disappeared but he has yet to accept the fact that this time, . . . she truly is out of his grasp.

No matter which member he asked, they always gave him the same answer.

_Home_

Where is her home?

When will she be returning?

Will she ever visit them again?

He tried looking for a village that supplied her type of clothing but came up to a dead end.

He will always remain strong for his clan, as Lord it is his duty to fight, protect, and provide for them, but once he's alone, all the hurt comes out.

He thought of mating Ayame, princess of the Northern Wolf Clan, but he couldn't. Just like Kagome, he didn't care to be bound to someone he didn't care for.

Ayame may be a nice girl, but she wasn't for him.

_'Well'_ he thought getting up _'might as well head back'_

He took off full speed back to his den.

_'Oh great'_ he thought annoyed _'now I'm even smelling her'_

Jasmine and Summer rain.

_'I need some serious help, I'm losing it' _

As he walked further into the den, the scent became stronger but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

_'What the'_ he thought seeing something or someone on his bed _'who the hell has the balls to sleep on what's mine'_ he thought in an even fouler mood as he let out a vicious growl waking up the entire pack.

"Just who the hell are you" he growled dangerously not recognizing the scent as one of his wolves.

"Well its good to see you too Kouga" they yawned slowly sitting up.

His growl got caught in his throat not believing his eyes.

_'Kagome' _he thought before his eyes began to bleed red.

"YOU DARE TRY TO FOOL THE LORD OF THE EASTERN WOLF TRIBE" he roared enraged.

Now everyone was on their guard.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR TRICKERY WITCH" he yelled before charging fourth.

"KOUGA CALM DOWN" she yelled putting up a barrier but he was too strong "KOUGA ITS TRULY ME"

"LIES"

"NO IT REALLY IS ME. I USED TO TRAVEL WITH INUYASHA SANGO MIROKU KILALA AND SHIPPO"

"THAT PROVES NOTHING" he yelled kicking the barrier "EVEREYONE KNOWS OF THE GROUP THAT KILLED THE SPIDER"

This wasn't good, the barrier was beginning to crack.

"INUYASHA AND I DELIVERED THE KILL SHOT THAT DESTROYED NARAKU" she yelled.

"YOUR WORDS HAVE NO MEANING, ANYONE COULD HAVE SAW THAT BATTLE" he growled viciously punching at the barrier mercilessly.

Kagome was beginning to panic. The only way to make her barrier impenetrable was to make a purifying barrier, but she didn't want to go that far.

_**CRASH **_

Her barrier shattered.

"Now you're dead" he yelled charging towards her.

She had to think fast, without thinking of the consequences she acted fast.

**_SLAP_**

"GET A HOLD ON YOURSELF YOU IDIOT" she yelled.

Everything went quiet as the pack looked down at the figures.

No one would interfere knowing it will be death if Kouga thought they were traitors.

They watched as his head snapped to the side and a red head print was beginning to form.

"I'm sorry Kouga" she said catching her breath "but you left me no choice"

NO ONE was every stupid enough to slap him. Not even the nastiest of bitches had the guts knowing the punishment they will receive.

There was only one person brave enough that has slapped him and live.

_'Kagome'_


	3. Never Touch What Is Mine

They all watched as their leaders' eyes returned back to normal.

"K-Kagome" he stuttered coming back to his senses.

He walked up to her slowly and inhaled deeply.

_Jasmine and Summers' Rain._

It really was her.

She finally returned.

She watched with a smile as he ran and lifted her into the air.

"It really is you" he laughed bringing her down for a tight bear hug.

"It's good seeing you again too Kouga" she giggled hugging him back.

"Where have you been all this time, they all said you went home but never gave me any specifics" he said pushing away but just enough to see her face. No way was he letting go any time soon.

"After the defeat of Naraku and the destruction of the jewel, there really wasn't a place for me here any more so I did go home" she said softly "but I returned about a year ago. The entire time, I was training with Kaede on how to be a healer. Now that that's accomplish and Kaede is now teaching Rin, I basically travel around the country side when there isn't anything for me to do back at the village" she explained.

That's when he notice the scent. Or the lack of.

"You're not mated to the mutt" he said a little shocked but with a light of hope.

_'Seriously, that's what he asks' _she thought knowing she shouldn't be surprised.

"No we're not. We tried courting but our hearts just wasn't in it. We're still best friends but now he's likes a brother"

_'An overly protective brother at that'_

She couldn't remember how many times he would follow her on her journeys and scare away potential spouses thinking no one was good enough.

_'Murderous father is more like it'_ she inwardly mused.

_'So no one has a claim on her'_

"I'm not letting you leave in the dark, you're staying the night"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

He finally arrived as he walked towards the den.

When he arrived, his eyes began to bleed red not liking what he saw.

**_HIS_** Miko sleeping,. . . in the protective arms of the wolf.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As he slept peacefully for the first time in years, he felt something strange.

Someone was approaching.

There was only one demon in the world with such a powerful aura.

Sesshomaru, Lord of the West.

_'What the hell does he want'_ he thought a little annoyed.

He sensed him getting closer before stopping at the entrance.

_'What the'_ he thought a little confused.

_'Why the hell is he angry'_

He could sense the spike in his aura rise every passing second.

"Rise wolf-ling and face this Sesshomaru"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sesshomaru was not a patient man. He wasn't chasing the Miko for the thrill of it. No, he wanted her for himself. As her lover, protector, provider, and eternal mate.

Seeing the sight before him was doing nothing for his temper.

"Rise wolf ling" he growled dangerously low "do you take this Sesshomaru for a fool"

He knew the moment he stepped onto his lands, the wolf woke from his slumber.

"What do I owe the _honor _of your visit Lord Sesshomaru" he sneered.

"You **_will_**remove yourself from this Sesshomarus' Miko" his beast growled deadly.

Normally Sesshomaru was in perfect control, especially when it comes to his beast, but this, this particular situation was simply unacceptable.

"Just **_who_** the hell do you believe is yours" he growled back just as dangerous as his pack began to wake.

By now the entire pack was awake and armed to stand behind their leader.

"What's with all the growling" Kagome growled herself.

She was not an early riser and despised being woken before the sun reached its peak.

"Come to me my Miko" Sesshomarus beast purred softly holding out his hand "I will take you away from this place and to somewhere much more deserving of your presence"

Before she could even reply, Kouga jumped in front her protectively as his eyes began to bleed.

"She ain't going any where with you overly possessive mutt" he growled dangerously.

_'Ain't that the pot calling the kettle black'_

"Ginta Hakaku get Kagome out of here" he growled. His tone leaving no place for arguments.

"Right" they said as they both grabbed an arm before dashing off.

"What the" she said before being hauled away "Hey wait a minute. . . .LET ME GO" she yelled but went def to their ears.

"You will regret that wolf" he growled as his claws began to green.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"GINTA HAKAKU LET ME GO" she yelled getting out of their grip "What the hell is going on, why is Kouga pissed and why is Sesshomaru here" she demanded hands on hips.

"Well" Hakaku scratched his head "Kouga and Sesshomaru are fighting over you"

Now she was lost.

She understood Kouga but what the hell was Sesshomaru doing fighting over her. She was_** human**_ and a powerful **_Miko_** at that.

"Huh" she asked confused.

"Sesshomaru wants you as his mate" Ginta shrugged.

"..."

"..."

"..."

They sweat dropped. . . .

". . . .Sis you okay"

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__

"STAND DOWN" he barked at his pack "I will be his only opponent"

There are many factors that goes into choosing a suitable mate. One of them being able to protect.

If Kouga couldn't take on Sesshomaru one on one, than to him, he wasn't worthy of someone like Kagome.

"You think yourself to be at the same level as this Sesshomaru" he growled dangerously low from behind.

_'Damn it'_ he thought _'I forgot how fast this bastard really is'_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Kouga let out a growl of pain feeling his back being slashed.

"You are not even an amusing opponent"

_'I think its time I actually brought this power to good use'_ he thought with a smirk as he rose to his knees.

Over the years, Kouga has never used this power with the exception of Naraku during the final battle. To him, no one else was even worth the energy to release such an attack.

Until now.

Sesshomaru watched with a curious raised brow as wind began to whirl around the wolf and his eyes began to bleed red as his claws grew immensely.

"RETREAT" Kouga ordered his pack before completely being taken over.

Sesshomaru stood his ground as all the wolves ran for their lives far away from the cave.

"You will regret stepping onto my lands to steal what is mine"

__**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__

"What the hell" Hakaku yelled as Ginta took Kagome into his arms and jumped out the way.

Just as the three were heading back to the den, their entire clan almost trampled them.

"What's going on" Kagome asked as her feet dangled from the tallest branch.

"Izumi" Ginta shouted spotting the girl.

Said girl stopped just in time seeing Ginta leap down before taking her up.

"What's going on"

"Ginta you guys need to try and calm down Kouga" she cried "He and Lord Sesshomaru are battling to death for the right to have Miko Kagome"

Kagome sat there calmly taking all this in.

She didn't know how to feel over this.

Should she be flattered knowing such great men or demons wanted her or pissed that they went as far as killing for her and having her as some kind of trophy.

She went with the instinct that felt right at the moment.

"Umm sis" Hakaku asked a little on edge "you okay"

They watched as he body began to glow pink and her eyes glowed mid-night blue

She was pissed.


	4. Courting

They watched as her body began to glow pink and her eyes glowed mid-night blue

She was pissed.

Before they knew it she was gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_'How idiotic are they'_ she thought re-appearing at the base of the cave.

As she made her way up she couldn't figure out what the hell Sesshomaru of all people/demon thought he was doing.

As she got closer above, the wind became fierce but she didn't let up as she got closer.

"What the" she mumbled getting to the top.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. The den was in complete ruins. Rubble, rocks, and dust everywhere.

As the dust began to clear, there in the middle of the destruction were Sesshomaru and Kouga going at it.

Sesshomaru looked beyond pissed.

His eyes were red with fire and his stripes jagged.

His snout began to show as his claws glowed an eerie green.

Kouga looked just as deadly.

His fangs grew as well as both of his claws.

_'Goraishi'_

She remembered that move during the final battle. It was one of Kougas deadliest abilities.

According to Ginta, that was the very first time Kouga has ever used it.

It was just as powerful as Inuyashas' wind scar if not a little more.

That was the day she found out just how powerful Kouga truly was and how he earned the title Lord.

_'How do I stop this'_

She thought observing away from the fight.

Living in the feudal era this past year, she learned a few things when it came to demon heritage.

One lesson being on their courting habits.

One thing she learned from Sango was that when more than one demon wants to court the same female, there are only 3 alternatives.

Joint courtship where all the demons involve court the female till her decision is final.

Fight of dominance to show the female just how powerful the demon really is.

Last of all,. . . . fight to the death.

Should it come to taking a life, not only will the last one remaining have courting rights to the female, but will also be the only one to mate that female.

Whether she wants to or not.

Kagome was not the one to be forced into anything but at the same time she didn't want to come to the last one And by the looks of things, surprisingly the two were evenly matched.

There was only one option.


	5. WAIT

She watched as the battle continued as she tried to figure out a way to stop this.

With Inuyasha it was easy due to the beads of subjection.

_'Thats_ it' she thought digging into her sleeves.

Once she told Kaeda about her plans to travel she was a little weary at first so made her 2 more beads of subjection if she ran into any demon beyond her power.

She pulled them out and added some of her energy.

"Go" she whispered.

She watched as the necklaces took to the skies looking for their hosts.

They were to into the battle to notice the extra accessory.

Once they were in place, all she needed was a command.

They were both of the dog family but they were Lords as well so she couldn't SIT them.

'_I know one_' she thought standing. She took a deep breath before yelling "WAIT"

She watched as the dust cleared and right in the middle of the field were two demons standing completely still and glaring.

At her.

"Miko" Sesshomaru growled. "You will remove this from this Sesshomarus' person"

"What the hell Kagome" Kouga snapped "I'm not that stupid mutt, take this shit off"

That was a first.

Kouga has never cussed at her.

He was completely pissed.

"No" she said once standing in front of them.

"All I want to know is why the hell are you two trying to kill each other"

"Struggle all you want, but you won't be able to move unless I say so" she added seeing them trying to break free.

She remembered what Ginta and Hakaku told her, but wanted to hear it from their mouth.

"That bastard was trying to take you from me" Kouga growled.

"One cannot steal something that is not theres to begin with wolf" Sesshomaru retorted in his usual cold tone.

"Okay lets back up a second. Sesshomaru why were you at Kougas' den to begin with"

His glare clearly stated he will not reveal that information with Kouga around.

Even if the wolf was right. He'll never admit though.

She just sighed tiredly.

"Come" was all she said and the 2 walked off till Kougas' hearing was out of range.

**_XXXxxxxXXX_**

"Okay" she said stopping "Whats going on Sesshomaru-Sama"

"There is no need for titles between us Kagome" he said softly.

He only uses Miko when others are around but when alone she makes him want to act the way he wishes.

"Um okay" she blushed at look she was getting "Why were you two fighting"

"This Sesshomaru wants you as his mate but the wolf is deluded thinking you belong to him"

"..."

"..."

"..."

He smirked at how red her face became.

"B-but I'm a **human** and **miko**"

"I am aware of your status but I do not care. I have been with many women over the centuries but only when its time to sate my beast yet you, a mere human girl peeks my interest"

By now she was on fire and the lack of space between them weren't helping.

"S-Ses-Sesshomaru" she whispered "could you please back up"

"Hn why should I" he whispered into her ear.

"It is quite apparent you are enjoying this"

The next thing that came out of his mouth made her want to faint.

"I can smell your arousal"

Then he smashed his lips against hers.

**_XXXxxxxXXX_**

"Um Kouga" Hakaku asked

"Why are you so still" Ginta asked

"And red"

Kouga was beyond furious.

Who the hell did that bastard think he was?

How dare he take His Kagome?

_'No_' he thought determined _'I will not lose this time'_

The two watched as he began to shake.

"I think we b-" Ginta didnt finish noticing Hakaku was already gone.

"HEY WAIT UP"

Kouga let out a vicious roar as wind swirled around him.

The necklace broke and he was now free.

'_I'm coming Koi'_


	6. Decision

Its been years since the last time he's seen Kagome.

He was no longer that annoying pig headed overly possessive wolf she first met.

No.

Ever since her disappearance he's been training and becoming stronger, both physically and mentally.

He never understood why she never gave him a chance.

He laid claim on her in front of his entire pack and protected her fiercely during her travels.

He even nearly lost his life for her during the final battle.

He did everything right to initiate a courtship, but nothing worked.

She should have been head over heals for him, but thats when he realized it.

She was not a demoness and obviously knew nothing of the demon ways.

Before Kagome, the only interaction he's ever had with humans were during his wolves hunting.

After a while he began paying attention to how humans court their females.

It was very strange. Apparently there parents chose their mates for them but that didn't sound right for someone like Kagome.

So he did the next best thing.

He talked to Sango.

Apparently he's been offending her.

She felt as if he was calling her his property and had no say in being his mate.

'_Things are going to be different Kagome. . . I'm going to do things the right way'_

_**XXXxxxXXX**_

'_This isn't right' _shethought as he massaged his lips against hers.

This was Lord Sesshomaru for Kamis sake, but no matter how hard she tried to pull away, she just couldn't.

Instead, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smirked feeling her pulling him closer. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

They didn't know how long they were like this, but they were forced apart from a vicious roar.

They looked up and saw Kouga.

He did not look happy.

He didn't say anything as he slowly stalked fourth towards them.

He resembled Sesshomaru during a hunt.

"You dare interrupt this Sesshomaru and his Miko" he growled pushing Kagome behind him.

She expected some kind of out burst but was met with silence.

She looked as he came to a stop.

Thats when she noticed it, or technically didn't.

_'How did he get it off'_

He stood tall and spoke like the Lord he was.

"It is apparent neither of us will relinquish courting rights upon Miko Kagome so I propose a joint courtship" he stated before looking towards her "will that do to your liking Miko Kagome"

She couldn't believe this was the same Kouga she met 4 years back.

She has noticed some changes since she saw him again.

He was longer brash and rushing to call her his mate. He even asked if she was okay with this decision.

She was going to propose the same thing as well. She knew both demons were to stubborn to admit defeat, especially over something they deeply want.

Her.

If she didn't agree then it will be a fight to the death.

"I am Lord Kouga"

"Lord Sesshomaru" Kouga smirked "are you satisfied with the terms as well"

Kouga knew Sesshomaru better than anyone. He was beyond furious with this but obviously didn't show it.

"Hn"

**_XXXxxXXX_**

This was not what he had in mind for a courtship.

Sesshomaru was not the one to share and to think he was forced into a joint courtship was un heard of.

He could kill the wolf but that will only destroy his chances with Kagome.

He was even more annoyed that she made them promise not to come for her before a full seven days.

**_XXXxxXXX_**

"You are the only one who could have two gorgeous males fighting over you and have a problem with it" Sango giggled as she played with Akihiko.

"Sango"she groaned playing with the twins "this is serious. I mean this is Sesshomaru of all people. We've been to his castle and witnessed how he lives. You know thats not me. And then there's Kouga. You know I don't have feelings for him. "

"Sesshomaru-Sama strikes me as someone who always knows what he's getting into before hand. He's known you since you first got here and I've noticed how _friendly_ you two have gotten" she giggled seeing her sister blush.

"And how do you know for certain that you don't have any feelings for Kouga. In all honesty you never gave the guy a chance. You were so hung up on Inuyasha that anyone else was a lost cause. Over the years since you were gone he really has change... I'm not trying talk him up to you but you know, just give the guy a chance"

She loves talking to Sango. Most people would call her a brat or something for complaining about two handsome males fighting for her attention, but Sango never saw it that way.

"You have to open your heart again if you really want happiness" she advised knowing her real problem

She was afraid.

"I don't know if I can anymore" she whispered softly thinking back to her and Inuyasha.

Though in the end they weren't meant to be, the time they were both in love with each other was the roughest year of her life.

It was like roller coaster ride with so many twists and turns that she thought she'll never make it.

She didn't want to go through it again.

"Love is the only true power we have when facing the unknown obis" Sango said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You never know unless you try Kagome. . . What did you tell me when I was unsure with Miroku"

She gave out a low sigh before saying

"Love is happiness but its also a battle. . . You have to fight for it. . . Those who are serious about love always hope to have that one special person who has lips that will never lie to you, a heart that will forever love you, arms that will always hold you and a bond that will never break"

She always hated having her words thrown back at her.

"You maybe fooling everyone else Kagome" she said softly "but not me, you're never alone because you will always have us, but you do feel lonely"

Sango always knew what to say. Even if she didn't want to hear it.

She hated it because she knew she was right. The main reason she decided to leave the village was because no matter where you turn there were couples so in love and so happy.

Even her son had eyes on a certain someone.

She couldn't handle the pain so she ran.

Looks like the time for running has come to an end.

She sat there thinking about the pros and cons of each demon until she remembered one demon in particular.

"Oh no" she whispered.

"Whats wrong Kagome" she asked a little concerned.

"Who's gonna tell Inuyasha"


	7. A true friend

"WHAT"

At that moment every bird in hearing range took to the skies from the trees.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINE WOMAN" he yelled.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Kagome, his best friend, and sister was stuck in a joint courtship with not only the mangy wolf but his bastard of a half brother.

They may have a truce between them, but he was still a bastard with a stick up the ass.

"Inuyasha" she groaned rubbing her temple "What other choice did I have. It was either this, fight to the death, or being mated to the winner"

"Let the bakas kill each other stupid" he mumbled.

"Inuyasha" she warned.

"I swear only you can get yourself into these messes" he sighed.

"I don't know what to do Inuyasha. By the end of this courtship I have to choose one of them. I mean in their own way, they are both great but are either of them for me"

She knew he didn't have the answer but she just needed to vent a little.

Inuyasha sat there looking at his best friend before wrapping a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

"Thank you Inuyasha" she yawned "You're a true friend" she mumbled softly before dozing off on his shoulder.

_'Keh'_

**_XxXxXxXxXxX_**

Its been seven days since the deal was made.

She sat thinking quietly against a tree feeling the light breeze play on her face when she sensed a familiar presence.

Her mood immediately brighten.

It's been almost 3 months since the last time she saw him.

"Hey mama" the young man said with a smile.

"Oh Shippo" she said happily getting up "I've missed you so much. How are things going with your exams" she asked releasing him from her bear hug.

"Things are great. I scored the highest rank, so from now until next year I don't have to leave the village, but when I do, It'll be for training because by then I'll have to fight and defeat the current Lord of my clan" he explained.

Technically after the death of his father, Shippos' birth right was the immediate Lord of the Kitsunes, but being to young at the time, it was decided to go to the strongest member of the clan who refuses to give up his power without a fight.

"But I don't really want to talk about that right now" he said gesturing for her to next to him "I've heard you're in for an interesting 5 months"

"You don't know the half of it" she sighed sliding down the trunk on to her bottom.

"I don't really see what the big deal is" he shrugged.

"Oh, and how did you come across that conclusion sir wise one" she said sarcastically.

"Just think about it mama" he chuckled "you have 2 guys that are willing to kill just to be near you. They'll both protect you with their lives and cherish you unconditionally. Both are great providers and very loyal till the end"

"But what if-"

"What if you develop deep feelings for one of them or worst, both of them. What if you develop feelings that maybe one sided and in the end have nothing but a broken heart"

Shippo maybe young, but he is very wise and can read his mother like a book.

"The world is full of what ifs' mama" he said kneeling down right in front of her "but you can't let that stop you from living your life and finding happiness."

_'Insightful brat'_ she thought a little annoyed.

"Come on mama" he said holding out his paw "your suitors are here"


	8. Rules of Courting

When they arrived, 2 particular sets of eyes were now focused on her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Kouga" Shippo said respectively bowing.

"Young Kit" Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Sup" Kouga said sounding his old self.

"How exactly is this going to work" Kagome asked.

When she learned about demon heritage, some things never really went into detail considering it was such a rarity.

This was one of those occasions.

"The responsibility would go to the females' sire" Sesshomaru explained "considering the circumstances, it is only right for it to go upon the females' protector"

All eyes were now on Inuyasha, who really wasn't paying that much attention.

* * *

><p>"How the hell did you get me involved in this" Inuyasha groaned.<p>

"Oh shut up mutt and get on with it"

"How the hell do you want me to go on if you want me to shut up you ignorant wolf"

_'Some things will never change' _Kagome thought looking at the two enemies.

"Oh shut the hell up so we can on with this. The sooner I get you outta my village the better" he mumbled.

"The courtship will last 5 months. There will be a 1 month exchange for the 1st 4 months, in other words, Miko Kagome will spend time with Lord Sesshomaru for one month before going to Lord Kouga and so on till the 5 month. During the 5 month period, there will be a two week exchange. The last week of the 5 month, Miko Kagome will refrain all contact with Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kouga. She will return here and spend time thinking over her decision. The last day of that week, you will return here for her final word" he explained sounding a lot like his brother.

"Should she not be able to come up with a final decision, there will be a battle of strength. The victor will have claim on Miko Kagome" he said seriously "There is to be absolutely NO MATING before the time frame is complete. Should you be mated before than, the mark will be removed and all rights goes to the next worthy candidate. Considering my relationship with Lord Sesshomaru and my feelings towards Lord Kouga I will not be able to make a fair judging on who will start this courtship first so the decision goes to Miko Kagomes' next of Kin"

* * *

><p>"Wait what" she said wide eyed "why should I have to choose, you're the one being courted"<p>

"Oh come one Sango" she pleaded "I really just want to get this over with as soon as possible and Inuyasha is incapable of making the decision because of his feelings towards his brother and Kouga, but you don't really know either of them on a personal level so its up to you"

"Okay, if you say so" they got up and headed towards Kaedes' hut.

They arrived and saw Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha waiting.

"Slayer Sango what is your decision" Inuyasha stated.

". . . The first to initiate this courtship will be Lord. . . "


	9. Courting with Kouga

Its been about 2 weeks since courting with Kouga and Kagome had absolutely nothing to say.

Its like she had Kouga all figured out, but in reality, she knew nothing at all.

He was a lot deeper than she first thought.

He was kind. He was gentle and he was like an open book to her. What ever she asked, he would answer.

He said he never really cared for secrets or lies. That it was a waste of energy and time trying to keep them up.

Apparently the whole, stubborn, thick headed thing was an act. As Lord, his enemies and people had to believe that he will always be ready for anything and never back down.

"Hey Kagome" he said softly looking up at her.

They were in a secret field that he found during his training. It was so calm and relaxing with a cherry blossom tree and all types of flowers surrounding them.

No one else knew about this spot considering it was being hidden by tall thick trees.

"Yea Kouga" she answered back looking down.

She was sitting back against the tree with his head resting in her lap as she played with his hair.

It was surprisingly soft as a pillow.

She was a little jealous that hers wasn't nearly as soft.

"Thank you" he said before getting up and looking her right in the eyes.

"Umm for what" she asked.

"Giving me a chance. I know in the past you wouldn't even give this a second thought but when I look back I understand why. I kept forgetting that you weren't a demoness and that you didn't know much about demon courting but I'm glad to have this chance to show you that there is more to me than meets the eye"

"You're welcome Kouga" she said with a sweet smile "I'm glad I did to" she kissed his cheek "I'm having a great time" she got up and headed back to the den.

He sat there completely still thinking he was imagining things, but he could still feel her warm lips on his skin.

_**WHOOSH**_

Just like that, he reappeared in front of Kagome with both her arms in his soft grip.

"Kouga?" she asked.

He didn't say anything as his lips got closer giving her plenty time to move away.

Nothing happened.

He took that as a go and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Mmm" she moaned softly kissing back.

He really liked that sound and decided he wanted to here it again.

Without breaking the kiss he lifted her and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he held her against a tree.

"Kouga" she sighed feeling his warm tongue on her skin.

He was in complete heaven.

Never in her life did she think Kouga could make her feel so wanted and loved.

And never did she think she would want to return the feeling.

* * *

><p>The two walked back hand in hand at their own pace.<p>

Both feeling higher than cloud 9.

"Kagome" he said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes"

"Tomorrow I want to show you something"

"What is it Kouga"

"My home"

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night when she heard someone whispering in her ear.<p>

"Hey Kagome" he whispered.

He wanted to chuckle seeing her giggle.

His breath was tickling her neck.

"Wake up Kagome" he chuckled.

"What is it" she groaned/giggled.

"If we wanna be at my castle by sun up, then we have to leave now" he said helping her to her feet.

"But are you sure its okay to leave them alone without their leader" she said looking back at the sleeping wolves.

"Kagome these are some of the best warriors of my tribe, they know how to protect themselves and I left Ginta and Hakaku in charge"

She didn't look to convinced at the last statement.

She loves Ginta and Hakaku dearly but they were a bit to goofy to be left in charge of an entire army.

"Don't worry" he chuckle "they maybe playful but when it comes down to it, they are ruthless and make great generals. . . now lets go" he said taking her hand leading her out of the den.

* * *

><p>"Say Kouga?" she asked curiously "If you have a castle-"<p>

"Why do I live in a cave with my Army" he finished.

"Yea" she blushed slightly at her curiosity.

"Don't be embarrassed koi" he chuckled "I told you all you had to do was ask and I'll tell you. . . but to satisfy your curiosity, I guess you could I say that my personality is more wild and untamed, like nature" he explained.

"I never really liked being cooped up in some stuffy palace with people waiting on me hand a foot. I prefer the outdoors. I could be as wild and free as I please and being able to fight and personally train my army is a plus"

"I guess I can understand that" Kagome said.

In a way she could relate. She always loved sleeping under the stars and bathing in a hot springs but she wasn't opposed to a blanket and nice bed.

She was brought back to reality feeling someone lifting her.

"Kouga?"

She asked when he picked her up bridal style.

"We're not gonna get anywhere with this pace" he chuckled.

"Hold on tight" was the last thing he said before taking off in his whirlwind.

The entire time her arms where around him with her face buried in his neck sending pleasurable chills done his spine.

If he didn't pick up his pace, they maybe delayed with an unscheduled stop.

* * *

><p>It took them about five hours to get there ad he kept his promise.<p>

The sun was beginning to rise.

He was about to wake her but saw how cute she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her.

As he approached his gates, he noticed the guards ready to greet him but he gave a growl telling them to keep it quiet.

They settled for dropping to one knee and bowing their heads.

He walked up the stairs towards his room.

He opened the door and rested her on his bed.

He wanted nothing more but to join her and hold her close but he didn't know how she'll react to such a thing.

Instead he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before leaving her.

_'Now'_ he thought looking around.

It's been a while since he's been here.

He'll come by from time to time to check up on them, but he never makes himself known.

The only times he does let them know he's there is if there's trouble and in need of his other soldiers.

_'Time to get reacquainted with the chefs food'_


	10. A Whole New Side

The young woman slept peacefully in the soft king sized futon.

She snuggled into the pillows feeling as if they were clouds.

She groaned feeling a familiar heat upon her face.

She hated the sun more than she hated that bastard Naraku.

She began to stir before deciding to finally wake up.

She let her eyes come into focus before looking around.

The room was beautiful.

The walls were white with black animal fur lining the floors.

The king sized bed was placed directly in the middle of the room with a fireplace built directly in front the bed.

On her left were two tall bronze doors that she assumed led to the halls.

To her right were two regular sized glassed doors that led to a balcony and behind her was an opening that led to a personal bath house.

_'Wow'_ she thought in awe.

It was simple yet tasteful and elegant.

She would never have guessed Kouga had such tastes.

"I see you're awake"

"Eeeep" she squealed falling off the bed "Kouga" she growled getting up.

"I'm sorry Koi" he laughed walking towards her "but you really are just too easy to scare" he said softly hugging her close to him.

He smirked seeing her face heat up.

"Did you enjoy your nap" he asked softly tickling her neck with his nose.

"Hmm Mmm" she sighed softly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Never has she felt so at peace and wanted than she did at this very moment.

Kouga was sweet, considerate, gentle and so much more.

Now she felt bad about the way she would reject and snub him off whenever he came around in the past.

She let out a squeal of surprise when he lifted her and screamed feeling being thrown in the air.

She never liked that, not even as a baby.

She held her heart when he caught her before hitting the floor.

"KOUGA" she scolded but he just laughed before putting her on her feet and holding her hand in his.

"I will give you the grand tour princess" he said charmingly before leading her into the halls.

* * *

><p>"Wow" she said a little tired.<p>

Never had she been on tour of someone's home that took a little over 2 hours to see.

"You're home is beautiful"

They were now in his personal garden.

Just like his room, the garden had more of a feminine touch to it.

This field were filled with many different species of plants and flowers that were now scarce in her time.

"Kouga" she asked.

"Hmm" he said not removing his arm from his eyes.

The two were very content and felt at peace.

She sat under a tree for shade while he laid on his back next to her with one arm as a pillow and the other laid over his eyes.

"I was wondering, well, during the tour I noticed that some of the rooms were decorated but it was more-" she didn't know how to phrase the question without sounding rude or offending him.

"That the decoration was not my own and you want to know who did them" he finished with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, if you don't mind that is" she blushed embarrassed at how predictable she became.

"It was my mother" he said softly.

Though he didn't sound upset, she could hear the sadness underneath.

"Umm you know what" she said quickly "you really don't have to tell me" she didn't want to bring up any bad memories "I shouldn't hav-" she was silenced by the gentle clawed finger at her lips.

"No secrets, no lies" was all he said before lifting her and seating her between his legs.

"You remind me of her sometimes in the things you do" he said gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders as she laid her back against his chest and his chin on her shoulder.

"Both are kind, big hearted, stubborn, strong, and are able to stand on their own" though she couldn't see him, she could tell he had that far away look in his eyes.

"Did you know most of my army men were mostly stray pups my mother found a banded or left for dead. She could never turn her back on a lonely pup. My father would get so annoyed" he chuckled lightly "if you ask me, I always thought he was jealous of the pups because they got most of her attention. . . Horny bastard" he mumbled softly but her giggles told him she heard the last part.

"My mother was. . . unique you could say. She loved her role as Lady of the house. She would get so happy when she would think up these different scenes for each room. . . I bet I know which room was your favorite" he said tightening his hold on her a little.

"Oh really" she smirked "You sound confident"

He chuckled "I know because its my favorite too. . . its the room on the second floor 3 doors down on your right. The one that's midnight blue like the night sky and silver stars adorning all 4 walls and the painting of a shooting star on the ceiling"

He was right.

That was her favorite room. It was so beautiful and well decorated. It reminded her of the times her and her friends all slept under one sky during their travels.

He knew he got it right when she covered his hand with her own.

"My father thought it was a waste of time but if it made her happy, he was satisfied. Whenever we would have guests drop by, they would always praise her work and creativity, but out of everything, for her, her most proud accomplishment was this garden. It's filled with so many different types of flowers and plants she discovered when we would travel. She always said, no matter how ugly the world is and how the nasty people and demons are, nature was and always will be the most beautiful thing in her eyes."

She sat there and listened intently to everything he told her.

She didn't know how long they were out in the gardens talking, but once they finished, the stars were glistening down on them.

"Come on" he said gently as he got up and helped her to her feet "I'll take you back to your room"

"Okay" she smiled sweetly before taking his hand.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you in the morning koi" he said kissing her forehead and turned to leave but didn't get far when she grabbed his arm.<p>

"Kagome?"

He turned and saw her head down looking at the floor.

"You don't have to go" she said quietly "you can stay . . . if you want" she added quickly.

"I mean if you don't want to th-" she was cut off when he lifted her chin with a gently clawed finger and he kissed her lips softly before saying "I would love nothing more than to spend the night with you"

He loved how her cheeks would turn pink the instant he was close.

He removed his armor and was only left in his pelt. They crawled into bed and settled in the middle.

He put the covers over them and brought her close to him.

He had both arms wrapped protectively around her with his face directly in front of hers.

He loved the feeling of her little arms around him.

"Good night Kagome" he said softly kissing her nose.

"Good Kouga" she said softly pecking his lips.

Not too long after, the two drifted off into a blissful slumber.

She wasn't ignorant.

She knew exactly what gotten into her.

She fell for Kouga.

Hard.


	11. A Whole New Journey

The month courting with Kouga had come to an end for now.

She found herself a little disappointed that it past by so quickly.

She was now back in Inuyashas' village waiting for the sun to show itself.

For tomorrow marks the day of a whole new journey.

The beginning of her courtship with Sesshomaru.

She sat in her hut looking up at the night sky trying to pin point the exact moment her life became so raveled.

She fell in love with her best friend but did not work in the end.

She now found herself developing feelings for his brother but also his rival as well.

Times like this, she wished she was back in her mothers arms letting her tell her what to do.

Never has she felt so alone, overwhelmed, and lost in her life.

She giggled softly thinking what her father told her when she was younger.

_'If you ever find yourself in a position of heartache because of some guy just come to me and I'll kill them because no one is good enough for my little princess'_

He always did know how to make her laugh no matter how broken she felt.

_'I wish you were here daddy'_ she thought sadly as a tear escaped.

Her father was one the biggest reasons she loves sleeping under the night sky.

It would remind her of the nights she spent with her dad under the stars camping.

_'No matter how afraid you are or how hopeless it may seem, always look to the stars, for I will always be there to protect my little Hime'_

Those were his last words to her before passing on to the other world.

Till this day, she looked to the stars in her time of need and each time she pulled through just like her father said.

_'Well'_ she thought standing up _'tomorrows the beginning of a whole a new world'_

She took one last look at the stars above before going to bed and swore she just saw one star shine brighter than the rest.

_'I love you too dad'_


	12. Courting with Sesshomaru

The young blue eyed beauty was busy working in the fields thinking of what today will bring.

Today would be the start of a whole new journey.

One she NEVER pictured herself on.

Courting with Sesshomaru.

She had yet to completely understand fully to why Sesshomaru would want someone like her.

She understands she's attractive to a point she suppose but she has seen the many demonesses that practically flings themselves on him on a daily basis.

One even more beautiful and sexy than the last.

She shook her head in a discreet frustration.

Sesshomaru was the very being that every and all women want.

Young, gorgeous, mysterious, all powerful just thinking of all his qualities were orgasmic.

Just the sound of his name makes you hot and bothered.

It was thrilling yet frightening.

How could someone like her ever live up to let alone attract someone like him ?

She could never see herself living like him.

Being waited on hand and foot.

Cooped up in a castle with no one to call friend.

Having no say in almost every decision.

To her, Sesshomaru was the kind to live up to demon traditions.

Traditions such as: A female mate is to be seen but not heard unless instructed by her mate.

The female is the caretaker of the household.

Nurse for the pups as well as the cook.

Basically she would be a house wife and that was something she definitely did not want but what worried her was if they were to ever have pups, would he love them and care for them.

Even though they have a truce, she knew he still not approve of his half brothers' blood.

Would the council approve of their mating as well?

It is no secret that the demon council was a prejudice against humans.

It will be hell for Sesshomaru if they were to mate and that's the last thing she wants to happen.

She didn't have much more time to think when she sensed a powerful aura she knew all to well.

_'Well'_ she sighed contently _'maybe I'm wrong like I was with Kouga'_

_**XxxxX****xxxXxxx**_

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru" she greeted him politely with a bow.

"Miko" he said in his usual tone "are ready to depart"

"I am" she said before taking his offered hand.

He formed his energy ball and the two took off towards the sky.

* * *

><p><em>'Wow'<em> she thought amazed_ 'I never knew how gorgeous his lands were'_ she thought looking down from the skies.

His chest swelled in pride sensing her approval of the view of his lands.

He decided to take it up a notch and give her a breath taking view of what his lands were really like.

She was not a fan of heights, so when she noticed him going higher, she clung to his side like a life line but she just couldn't look away.

They were now above the clouds making his lands look like a forbidden city hidden in the clouds.

"Your lands are amazing Sesshomaru"

"Hn your opinion is much appreciated_ Kagome_"

She shivered in pleasure at how he pronounced her name. . . . so much intimacy and the way his warm breath brushed across her neck, she never knew such a gesture could feel so sinful.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like forever but in reality only 3 hours, they landed in front of a pair of large silver gates with his family's' crescent moon symbol engraved in the middle.<p>

"MY LORD AND LADY MIKO HAS RETURNED" a guard announced "GREETINGS MY LORD AND MY LADY MIKO"

It's been a while since Kagomes' been back at the castle and even then she didn't stay longer than a few hours.

Rin was sick and Sesshomaru brought her to the castle.

"Hn" was all he said before leading her into his home.

"IZUMI" he ordered.

In less than a minute, a white female fox demon appeared in front of them.

She looked about the same age as Kagome. She had flawless creamy snow white skin and beautiful silky silver hair that stopped below her waist. She had a tail as well, but unlike Shippos' tail, hers wasn't bushy but long and tamed.

"For the remainder of her stay, you will be Lady Kagomes personal servent. Take her to the royal wing and get her settled in the room across from my chambers than bring her to my private garden" he instructed in his normal tone before leaving.

* * *

><p>"I see Lord Sesshonaru finally made his move" Izumi smirked.<p>

Since her last visit to the palace, she and Kagome became real close and would joke around with each other and gossip.

"W-what do you mean" she blushed deeply.

She had no idea how the female demon even knew the two were courting. She hasn't said anything and knowing Sesshomaru, she damned sure didn't get it from him.

Izumi just giggled at the girls face.

She never understood how one so powerful could be so modest.

"The room he gave you" she answered the un asked question.

Kagome just gave her a questioning eyebrow.

"The room he gave you is the room a blood member of his clan would give to their intended when courting"

* * *

><p>In less than hour, Kagome was ready and was now walking the halls going to meet up with Sesshomaru.<p>

"My Lord" Izumi announced "My Lady Kagome is ready" she presented moving to the side letting Kagome reveal herself.

His breath was taken away seeing the rare beauty before him.

He knew he made the right decision when he decided to personally restock her closet with kimonos.

She looked beautiful.

Her kimono matched her hair.

It was a simple tradional silk red evening kimono with black designs outlining the cuffs. The sleeves were a sheer design and completely see through.

Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun with red beads inbedded into it. She wore little to no make up.

_'Natural Beauty_'

It was simple yet tasteful.

"It is acceptable Izumi" he said in his natural tone "that will be all"

"Yes My Lord" she bowed before disappearing.

Sensing they were completely alone, he let his guard down and gazed down softly at the princess before him.

"You look divine Koi" he said softly as he affectionately nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you" she blushed.

She hated knowing that he could easily bring her to her knees with such a simple show of affection.

He knew all to well of the affect he had on her.

He pulled back slightly looking down at her before softly claiming her lips with his own.

He held her close around the waist and shivered in pleasure feeling her little hands slowly slide their way up his chest and lazily wrapped themselves around his neck.

Moments later the two pulled away for much needed air as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You know" she said softly looking up at him "I don't recall Rins' garden having so many exotic flowers"

Said girl was so happy when Kagome cured her that she took her on a mini tour of the castle then played in her garden.

"Hn" he said before pulling away.

He gently took her hand and led her to a Sakura Tree. He crossed his legs crossed and ushered her to sit on his lap.

He smirked at the heated blush and took her hand and pulled her down onto him.

He held her close with his face buried in the side of her neck.

"That is because this Garden belongs to this Sesshomarus' mother and sire"

He couldn't begin to even describe the hold this little onna had on him.

NEVER had he been so calm and relaxed.

With her, it was like he could be himself without being judged as weak.

She even had him to the point where he could show her his affection, in privacy that is.

He will never give the enemy a chance to see him like this and put her as a target to get to him.

"Its beautiful" she said softly looking around.

There were apple blossoms, forget-me-nots, and lilacs.

Being the daughter of a well known florists, Kagome knew the meaning of each of the flowers.

'_Promise, remember me forever, and first love... How romantic' _she thought when something caught her eye.

_'Ivy_' she thought a little confused. She looked around and noticed there were quite a few of them planted among the rest.

As if reading her mind, Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Fidelity" he growled lowly.

She jumped at the aound of his voice.

"I'm sorry, what"

"My mother planted those ivys in rememberance of my fathers betrayal"


	13. The Story Behind the Garden

****Flash Back****

A woman whom stood 5'3'' with beautifully long snow white hair and golden eyes that burned hotter then the flames of hell made her way towards the study knowing that's where her prey is currently located.

Without warning, she slammed the door wide opened.

"Is it true" she growled dangerously low "Have you been bedding a human whore"

"Watch your tongue" he growled punching his desk.

"Hmm so it is true" she chuckled darkly.

"Look Jen" he sighed "we both know that there is no love between us anymore. It has been decades since we even mated"

"Oh and I suppose that was my fault" she said lowly "how many times have I been trying to entice you and how many times did you reject me" just then his eyes shot up smelling something he has never smelled before.

Tears.

She was crying.

Never in his life of knowing her has she ever cried.

"Do I no longer please you anymore. . . back then I remember you howling throughout our kingdom of your satisfaction. . .does that wenches body appeal more to you than my own"

If he had to be honest with himself, the human woman had nothing on Jen.

Jen was simply gorgeous and even sexier when angry.

He remembered how he would anger her just to have hot wild rough angry make up sex.

The reason they haven't mated in so long was because_** his**_ heart was no longer in it.

Her heart broke at the never ending silence as tears of heartache became tears of anguish and pure anger as she looked up.

Even like this, he could never deny her beauty.

Her eyes were red and puffy and blazed with so much raw emotion that it sent chills up his spine.

"No one betrays me Touga" she said dangerously calm "You maybe the man I still love but you will regret toying with my affections for their is no greater power than a woman's wrath"

And with that said she left.

Though he didn't show, Touga was a little on edge. Jen was the most powerful female demon in all of Japan and in battle, has made it quite clear that she falls to no one.

Unknown to either of them, a pair of sad teary golden eyes became hard and filled with pain and anger, until . . . _nothing_.

* * *

><p>She sat in the garden that she and Touga built together.<p>

She remembered how he laughed at her idea to plant each flower in a pattern so they could tell a story.

She brushed it off saying that males were idiotic and didn't know how just a single flower could say so much.

_'Apple Blossoms, Violet Tulip, and Lilac. . . Always remain faithful to my first love'_

She thought it was ironic that Touga planted those.

_'Blue Salvia and Red Salvia._ . ._ I think of you as forever mine.'_

She planted those when they first began courting.

She told him that her heart was his moment he walked into her life.

What brought her to tears were the Yarrow and Rosemary.

"Remember our everlasting love" she choked.

* * *

><p>He watched from their balcony as his mate broke into tears.<p>

It was a sight strong enough to bring the great Inu Lord to tears.

He never thought it would hurt her so much.

He truly believed that them growing apart was a mutual feeling.

At first he fought the urges of seeing the human princess, but in the end he found himself weak.

_'I am sorry my mate, but it was I who was weak, but you will forever be my white Jasmine and heliotrope'_

_Sweet and Eternal Love._


	14. Tears of Sorrow

"That was the last time I saw my mother show any emotion" he said softly looking over the garden.

"I began to see her less and less. My father tried to make amends but that only angered her knowing his heart was no longer in her reach" his voice turned cold and his eyes hard as he remembered what happened next.

"A year later he announced not only will his whore reside in the castle but they also had a pup on the way"

The entire time, Kagome had to fight back her tears.

This explained so much about Sesshomaru.

His animosity towards humans.

Hate towards Inuyasha.

The way he always remained cold and distant.

Now she understood, at least a little bit better.

He was broken.

Because of the past, his heart grew cold and left nothing but a void.

He has never loved nor wanted to be loved thinking it would be a disastrous outcome.

"That was the final straw. . .my mother snapped. . . .She moved out of the castle and back to her own. . . she locked herself away in her studies as she began to plot. She found out about a young prince Takumaru whom wanted the princesses hand in marriage but was disgusted when he found out about her demon lover. My mother hunted him down and made him a deal. She provided him with the soldiers and weapons needed to kill Izazyio and her pup should they run into any inconveniences along the way. Her plan would have succeeded, but she did not plan for my father to run towards her aid."

He said as he unconsciously held her closer.

"My father was a man who craved the thrill and adrenaline that came with war. Never has he left in the mist of battle, but when he found out what was really going on he ran. He ran to his damnable concubine and bastard pup just in time to save them thus running towards his own downfall. Takumaru was so enrage by the scene before him, his emotions took over. He burned Izazyios' castle to the ground with them in it but father managed to save the two, but he was already to weak to save himself so left this world with a smile knowing that his family was safe" Saying the last part with venom.

He hated his father for protecting and dying for them.

He died for that human but left his mother to rot in her own despair.

He cried tears of joy knowing that the half-breed lived but criticized him on his qualities and skills of becoming the next lord.

To Sesshomaru, his father was a disgrace.

He abandoned his mate and pup.

He left a battle of his kingdom for a whore and died by the hands of some mere human.

He hated that his father died.

Because he wanted to be the one that killed him.

He was a little surprised when Kagome turned in his arms and launchd her arms around his neck sobbing quietly.

"Kagome..."

But she continued to cry.

She wasnt crying for his parents.

She wasnt crying because she felt pity.

No.

She was crying for him.

For years spent alone.

For tha pain he carried around for so long.

Her tears were for him.

They sat there quietly in each others arms under the Sakura tree.


	15. It The Little Things That Matter

It has been a little over 2 weeks since her time with Sesshomaru in the gardens that night.

She can't put her finger on it, but since that night, Sesshomaru has been a little more, dare she even think it. . . . playful.

Not that she's complaining.

Oh no, the direct opposite in fact.

He would flirt with her, bait her into his little games, cuddle her and never let go.

She found this very sweet and quite endearing.

What made it special for her was the fact that only she would ever have the pleasure of seeing him like that.

Because of his role as a Demon Lord, he must always keep up his cold façade so not to look weak against his enemies as well as those whom he rule over.

And surprisingly, she was just fine with that.

Right now, the two love birds were in his study going over some scrolls.

To Sesshomaru, spending time with Kagome is just one surprise after the next.

Most demonesses would not even entertain the idea of work, but yet, sitting right next to him was the little onna whom captured his heart with her head in a few scrolls going over it with him and the pros and cons of either agreeing or disagreeing.

And she actually enjoyed it no less.

To him, Kagome was like a puzzle that can never be solved.

Just when you think you have it all figured out, there's that last piece that never seems to fit.

Feeling eyes on her, she turned only to have a blush creep its way to her cheeks.

He was looking at her with a look she's never seen before merit his face. It looked like,. . . longing and. . . something else she couldn't quite guess.

She promptly turned away back to the task at hand.

He let out a low chuckle of her bashfulness before snaking an arm around her waist and setting her in his lap.

He nuzzled his face into the hair and inhaled deeply.

_'Summer Rain'_ he thought peacefully.

"Sesshomaru" she asked softly "what are you doing"

He looked down at her not really knowing what she was saying.

All he knew was that her cute little plump lips were moving and begging to be kissed.

Atleast that's what he told himself.

She tasted just as sweet as she always did.

He gently massaged her mouth with his as he coaxed her mouth opened with his tongue.

She happily obliged.

"Mmmm" she moaned softly feeling his tongue explore her mouth.

She let out a little giggle feeling both arms bring her closer as the kiss began to heat up.

She found herself on her back with an excited demon lord above her as he fondled her breast.

She knew he wouldn't do more than that because she wasn't ready and its not allowed during a dual courting.

After 20 minutes of passionately making out, the two found themselves cuddled together breathing heavenly.

The two were bout to doze until she heard something that almost made her heart stop.

"I Love You Mate"

She gently turned in his arms to see that he was already asleep.

She looked at the markings she loved so much as she traced them in deep thought.

Its only been nearly 2 months and she fell hard for both demons for different reasons.

She knew she had a little crush on the Lord next to her and she hoped that beyond hope it was just that.

A crush.

The fates did not see it that way.

..."

_'I'm Screwed'_


	16. Girl Talk

_'2 and half months left'_

She was in such a daze that she did not notice the other being in the room with her.

"Hello Kagome nee-chan"

She giggled softly seeing her sister like figure jump in surprise.

"Oh Rin" she gasped turning around "its just you, you scared the life outta me"

"Sorry" she giggled softly "is it okay if I sit with you"

"Oh where are my manners" she said scooting over, making room.

"Make yourself comfy"

"Thank you" she said taking a seat next to Kagome.

The two sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the rare moment of tranquility and serenity around them.

"How are your lessons coming along" she asked softly never opening her eyes.

"They are good. I've learned so much from Lady Kaede and from watching you in the past. I have helped cured many of the villagers and I even helped mothers birth babies on my own. Well technically Lady Kaede was their as well if anything went wrong but nothing did. She even said at this rate, my training will be complete in a few more months."

"That's great Rin" she said with a sincere smile "I am so happy and proud of you"

"Thank You" she blushed lightly.

The two went back to their comfortable silence but the moment didn't last long when Rin asked her question.

Do you have feelings for Lord Sesshomaru" she asked.

The question itself was a shock to Kagome but what had her speechless was the serious expression the young girl was wearing.

"I know you believe it may not be none of my business, but it is" she said growing a little confident "I am not that happy carefree 8 year old you once knew. I am not ignorant to how the world see's him. They think of him as a cold heartless murder that should not be walking this Earth"

Just the very fact was bringing the young girl to tears but refuse to let them fall.

"But they"re wrong" she said softly "My Lord is nothing like that. He does nothing with out good reason. He has cared for me, protect me, taught me, as well as provided for me and I am gratefull every day to be able to stand by him. I think of him as a father and never want to see him unhappy again. It pained me to see him walk this Earth with such a frosted heart. No one deserves such a fate, especially him"

She finished before continuing once more looking her in the eyes.

"I see the way he treats you when he thinks no one is around. The way he holds you and talks to you. My Lord is very much taken with you and it makes me happy seeing him happy even if he believes I cannot see it. What Im trying to say Kagome is that if you feel that you can truly love him the way he wants you too than show it, but if you are not sure whom you care for most than do not lead him on"

Her face and voice came serious once more.

"Stop kissing him, flirting with him, and all the other stuff he loves to do with you if you know it wont be their for him much longer"

She got up and brushed herself off.

"I love you like sister Kagome and him as a father. I just want to see both of you happy"

And with that, Rin walked off.

Kagome watched with a new eye as the girl disappear behind the palace doors.

She could hardly believe that was Rin moments ago.

She sighed softly laying back against the tree once more, but this time with 2 specific canines in mind.


	17. Advice

okay im a little stuck on a few things for the next chapter.

1) should I move forward to where the courtship is over and she has to make her decision and if yes, how should I go about it.

Should I have a fight scene.

2) I don't know who I want to make her mate in the end. I was going to go with 2 different endings. 1 with her walking away with 1 and another where she has both, but does the 2nd one make her look whorish.

3) or give this story up for adoption

INBOX ME

WHATS YOUR OPINION ON HOW I SHOULD CONTINUE...


	18. Epilogue Pt 1: Whom Will It Be ?

She sat in her room going over the last 4 1/2 months. She never in her life saw herself in such a situation.

Most girls would envy her and others would kill to be in her spot, but no matter how she put it I her head, someone would end up hurt.

That's the last thing she wanted.

But what made it even worse was that she loved both men in their own way.

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the extra being behind her.

"So, todays the day huh" he asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah" she sighed sadly.

"What are you thinking"

"Ways to reopen the well but with a twist so that I would end up further in the past to prevent all this from happening" she said half jokingly.

He gave a low chuckle before pulling her into his arms for an innocent hug.

"If it makes it easier, I approve of both of them and wouldn't mind either one winning you in the end"

"Gee thanks a lot, that definitely helps" she said sarcastically making him laugh a little.

"You know most sons would try and kill any man who tries to take her away from them" she teased.

"Yeah I know, but we both know that no matter what, I will always be the number one male in your life because I'm to cute and charming to be brushed off" Shippo said with a toothy grin making Kagome chuckle.

"You got that right baby" she giggled ruffling his hair.

"But just follow your heart and think which one makes it beat faster" he said softly.

"Thank you Shippo" she said before he offered his hand.

She took a deep breath before opening the door to her new happily ever after.

_'This is it'_

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

The entire village were now gathered around forming a circle around the Inu-Tachi.

"We have all gathered round today to bear witness to not only one of the kindest and dearest people we have had the pleasure of meeting but also a savior and skilled warrior whom helped with the destruction of our most fierce enemy and my best friend, Miko Kagome" Inuyasha said sounding a lot like his brother.

His voice was deep, leveled, and commanding.

The village cheered and clapped as said Miko took a step forward.

"As you all know, Miko Kagome has attracted 2 suitors whom also were apart of the demise of Naraku, Sesshomaru Lord of the West and Kouga Lord of the East"

Both Lords came forward and stood on either side of Inuyasha.

"Miko Kagome, have you come to a decision on which of these great warriors shall have to honor of calling you his mate"

All eyes were solely on her as her friends watched in anticipation.

She could even hear some of the villagers behind her whispering about a bet they placed on her.

_'If they had cable in this time, this would make a great finding love reality show' _

She looked at both bachelors as her heart began to pick up.

She didn't know what to do.

She loved them both with all her being.

She couldn't choose one without the other taking part of her with them.

"Miko Kagome, have you come to a decision" Inuyasha prodded, his face not betraying anything.

"I-" she gulped softly "I. . . have chosen"

"I have chosen to mate. . . "


	19. Decisions

There will be 3 epilogues

1) 1 with both

2) 1 with Kouga

3) 1 with Sesshomaru


	20. Pt 2: Alternatives

"WHAT"

"Can she do that"

"MY MONEY"

The crowd erupted in murmurs as her decision was announced.

"Kagome" Kouga said softly seeing the silent tears slide down her face.

He put a gentle claw under her chin and lifted her head to see her sad eyes.

By the looks of it, there was a battle going on that she couldn't see not only herself but all 3 not winning.

"Kagome if you need more time-"

"No" she choked back a sob "My decision will be the same. . . I can't mate either of you"

"And why is that" Sesshomaru stepped forward.

Though his face looked as cold as ever, she could see the turmoil in his eyes as well.

"Because I'm in love with the both of you. I can't choose one while the other leaves with apart of me as well as with a broken heart"

"What does the law say about this" Miroku asked.

When it came to a demons mating he was knowledgeable, but this was very rare.

"I have heard of this once happening" Kouga said.

"Hn" Sesshomaru agreed "I myself was but a mere pup at the time but remember clearly. . . just like this, there was a 3 way courting but she could not come to a decision either"

"What happened" she asked almost afraid of the answer will result in a battle.

"Because of her high rank as well as theirs" Kouga began.

"She mated both" they turned towards Inuyasha "She was a very skilled warrior and admired by both humans and demons. She caught the eyes of 2 demon princes. She fell in love with both so long story short, both princes mated her"

Her eyes resembled a dear in headlights.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Did they really think she would lower herself to becoming some whore.

Knowing about her times traditions and morals, Inuyasha intervened.

"You will not be branded a whore if you chose both males. You are a well known priestess for both your healing abilities as well as your skills in battle. For every village we have come across in our travels and every villager we have helped on our way, you have shown and proved to them that you are worthy of the title Miko. Not once have you ever helped the needy with ulterior motives in mind, we as well the entire village of Edo will remain on your side should you choose this path. For all that you have given up to be with us, you deserve this happiness as well as our undying loyalty and respect'

She looked around and saw nothing but sincere smiles on the people that took her in.

She turned her eyes back towards the two.

"I-Is that really okay with the both of you" she asked sincerely concerned.

If one wasn't comfortable with it than she will walk away. . .

From both of them.

The two side glanced at each other before looking back at her.

Her eyes opened wide as they both offered a hand beckoning her forward.

"As long as I have you at my side" Kouga said with his usual toothy grin.

"This Sesshomaru is content" Though his face didn't show it, Inuyasha and Kagome saw the happiness in his eyes.

"OH THANK YOU" she said happily with tears running down her cheeks as she flew into their arms "I swear that I will be the best mate to the both of you"

"As long as you love us and **_only_** us"'

"Than that title is already yours"

"YES I WIN THE BET"

They all looked back and sweat dropped **(except Sesshomaru of course)** when they saw two people collecting their winnings.

Miroku but shockingly Lady Kaede as well.

"Lady Kaede" Rin gasped.

"You were in on this" Sangos' eye twitched annoyingly at her cowering husband.

Knowing him, he probably started the whole thing.

"Aye, I am but an old woman wishing to have some fun"

"But how did you know Mama would choose both"

"I maybe old but not completely blind, If I be 60 years younger, I will die happily with two attractive suitors" she winked making Kagome blush.

"Yes" Miroku agreed "Any woman would welcome such attractive males to their bed, if only for the night, after all, it is a fantasy every woman shares" he said with that famous smirk.

_'Uh oh'_ he thought seeing his blazing wife's' temper cracking.

Miroku took off with a pissed Sango right on his ass.

They watched Kaede walked back to her hut happily.

"Is that old hag. . . skipping?"

_'Yep, pretty sure I could make bank with a reality show like this'_


	21. Epilogue 2

At that very moment, everything he saw worth fighting for, everything he did to impress her and show her that he truly cared for and love her came to shattering end.

_'I choose Sesshomaru Lord of the West'_

Those words.

Those toxic poisonous words that made their way from such sweet innocent lips were the very last thing he heard before seeing red.

All villagers scattered as the wolves became angry and gathered round their leader.

Not only did they loose a sister and loved one to another but because of it, their master and leader were in a great deal of distress.

Wind began to pick up as it swirled around their leader, once it died down, everyone had a look of shock, awe, and fear at what emerged.

Even Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow out of curiosity as he took his stance in front Kagome.

It was a beautiful giant black full wolf demon.

He stood about the same height and length as Sesshomaru in his true form.

His fur was black with little spiked streaks of white running through it. His fangs were large and dripping with what looked like poison, if what is was doing to the trees were any indication.

His eyes were the most dangerous and lethal blood red she has ever seen, and just from that she felt uneasy.

"H-he can transform" Inuyasha asked shocked.

No one, not even his tribe had anything to say.

For no one knew themselves.

Except for 2.

"Kouga is not like any wolf demon" they turned to see Hakaku stepping forward.

"He is not our leader just because he was the strongest" Ginta intervened "Its because he is the Legendary Wolf Demon Spirit"

"The what" Inuyasha growled in disbelief.

"How could such a careless, hot headed, over the top baka like him have such an important role ?"

Anime sweat drop.

"..."

"..."

_"..look who's talking"_

"I guess the only way we could explain is by saying just like Kagome with the jewel, the Wolf Spirit was born into Kouga except a little different" Ginta said.

"Different? Like how" Kagome never once breaking eye contact with Kouga.

"The jewel was passed down from generation to generation from your ancestors, right Kagome" Hakaku said.

"Yes"

"Well its a little different. Kouga didn't become the Spirit because of his bloodline, but because of his ways. You see, its said that once the original host to the spirit is no longer with us, just like the jewel, it searches for a new body"

"With every new cub being born, it searches through the souls till it finds one worthy enough to take on such a great responsibility. Not only must they have strength, but also discipline, intelligence, loyalty, respect and instinct"

"The responsibilities of such a role is not only to keep peace among every wolf tribe throughout the world, but also to protect them when needed, provide shelter to those whom could not survive alone, but also to train those he found trust worthy and strong"

"You see Kagome" Ginta said turning to her "Kouga truly did love you and not because of your abilities. One power of the Wolf Spirit is soul searching. Once Kouga met you, he saw you had everything he ever wanted in a mate. Fire, kindness, independence, selflessness, loyalty and much more. He just couldn't tell you what he really was because that will put you in the line of fire for his most ruthless enemies if they were to discover his secret. If somehow you were to die, not only will that distract Kouga but also kill him from grief"

Her eyes began to water as they wet on.

She had no idea.

She thought he was just saying all of those things because he wanted to use her to make his tribe stronger.

Sure she fell in love with him during the courting and everything was great to the point where she didn't want to leave but at the same time, there truly was a little doubt in the back of her mind nagging that something wasn't right.

When she would joke around and bring up the past on how he would declare his love than leave he would laugh it off and turn the subject to something else, but when she did become curious, she asked him, but the answers were always vague.

If he truly loved her, why did he never fight for her.

He would just show up, piss off Inuyasha than leave.

But apparently not by his will.

"Judging by the looks of your pack" Miroku observed "It goes without saying that you two are the only ones who are aware of Kougas situation, am I correct"

"You are" Ginta confirmed

"Its our job to try and keep Kouga from losing his cool before anything dire happens"

"We thought we didn't have much to worry about, because since birth Kouga has always had a routine I guess you could say"

"He gets pissed but blows off steam with a good hunt or spar"

"But I guess losing the one person he has ever come to truly love was too much to bare to the point where he couldn't contain the spirit anymore"

Everyone watched as tears brinked through her eyes and made their way to her cheek.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a gentle hand on her shoulder but that only seemed to piss off Kouga as the ground shook rapidly at his enraged howl.

"Please Sesshomaru" she said softly never breaking eye contact "just let me try and talk to him please"

He could never deny her but asking for such a request did not go well.

"No" he said with a cold tone that sent shivers up her spine.

And not in a good way.

"Look Sesshomaru whether you like it or not Kouga is and always will be an important factor in my life. If I can help him, I wont stand by and do nothing" she said with a soft tone but they knew she was pissed.

Sesshomaru did not flinch away. He stood his ground.

_'Than so be'_

She closed her eyes before reopening them once again.

They were glowing a soft pink.

"What the hell" Inuyasha gasped seeing Sesshomaru being thrown back into a few trees.

"DAMN IT KAGOME NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN" Inuyasha yelled.

He saw this power once during a fight with a dangerous minion of Narakus'.

She basically trapped them all into a barrier where no one could get to her.

She was no longer listening to the pleas of her friends.

Now it was just her and Kouga.

"Kouga" she said softly carefully approaching.

"Kouga please, I know you're in there, its me Kagome"

But no, nothing changed. He stood his ground on offense ready to strike if he had too.

"Kouga please come back to me, this isn't you, this isn't the demon I fell in love with"

Right now she was pretty sure she literally felt the ice in Sesshomarus heart freeze over once more but this was more important.

She saw as his eyes flickered from blue to red rapidly before staying on blue.

He looked down feeling a warmth on his paw.

It was Kagome.

He tilted his head slightly in recognition before sniffing her out.

_'Summer rain and Jasmine' _

Right before their eyes, the wolf began to shrink down, little by little it took on his humanoid form.

Kouga.

"Kagome" he said sadly with a soft clawed hand on her cheek.

Much like Sesshomaru, he was very much aware of what was going on when in his true form. Even like that he would never hurt her or the ones she cared for. He just couldn't deal with her decision so the Spirit took over, but he kept the powers dormant.

"Isn't there anything I could say or do to change your mind" he nearly pleaded "I truly do love you and care deeply for you to the point it hurts knowing that once you leave my sight that you truly are out of my reach"

"I'm sorry Kouga" she cried softly "I do love you and fell for you but I love Sesshomaru more. Even before the courting I had feelings for him, and they just grew even more when I was with him"

Everything was quiet throughout the village as the two just stood there.

He quickly grabbed her into an embrace and held her close never wanting to let go as he cried silently into her neck.

She held him close as she cried as well.

Seeing such a strong warrior break before her hurt and knowing she was the cause was killing her.

He pulled away and looked into her beautiful puffy blue/red eyes before massaging her lips with his.

The kiss was intense.

It was raw, passionate,bruising, sweet, soft yet forceful and hard.

He held the back of her neck as his other arm wrapped around her little waist crashing her body closer to his.

The two stayed that way until air became a necessity.

She looked away in shame as his eyes shined with pain and heart break.

A clawed finger forced her to look back up.

This time it was simple soft chaste kiss.

"I understand" he whispered before letting go.

He faced Sesshomaru with the face of a Lord.

Cold and Expressionless.

He walked up towards him till they were face to face.

No one saw what happened next coming.

Kouga dropped to one knee with his head bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the West, I, Lord Kouga of the East, apologize for such shameful and childish behavior on my part. Know that no matter what the outcome of my childish act result in, you will always have the East as loyal allies"

Everything was quiet before Sesshomaru finally spoke.

"Rise Lord Kouga, This Sesshomaru holds no ill will towards you for the days events. Just like you, the West will always be allies with the East"

The two bowed to one another before Kouga gave Kagome one last glance.

"Live long and be happy Kagome" he said before he took off for his domain with his pack not far behind.

They watched silently as Sesshomaru made his way towards Kagome.

She looked up nervously at his gaze before he finally spoke so only she could hear.

"Come mate" he whispered nibbling her ear lobe "you reek of wolves, I wish to _'rectify'_ the situation" he said making her blush.

She looked up seeing that he wasn't angry with her anymore but something told her that they will address **everything** that happened to today.

Just not this day.

He lifted her bridal style as his cloud formed below him.

She looked at her friends and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you guys soon okay" she waved happily as she and her mate flew off towards their new future.

Together.

_***Epilogue 2 pt. 2"**_

Its been a little over 7 years since that day in the Village of Edo.

Sango and Miroku had 3 more kids with one on the way. All together they had 7.

Inuyasha, much to Kagomes' happiness, met a half demon named Sakura 3 years back.

It was scary how alike those two were.

Stubborn, ill tempered and hot headed, but somehow made it work.

They were now mates and now expecting their first born any day now.

Due to Kaedes' increasing age, she could no longer move around like she used to, so Kagome intervened to help her.

There was a new Miko of the Village.

Her name was Airi and she was trained personally by both Kagome and Rin.

She was about 5 ft. tall with mid-back black hair she always kept in a high ponytail.

Rin completed her training about 6 years ago.

Now, much to Sesshomarus' annoyance, she was married and living happily with her mate and 2 kids.

Can you guess who it is ?

If your answer was Shippo than you're right.

Shippo was now the leader of his clan since he defeated his cousin in battle.

From time to time they would stop by and spend a few days with their parents when they could and once every 3 months the gang made it a priority to reunite for 1 week.

If you're wondering about Kouga, well wonder no more.

Kouga found a mate 2 years back and they're expecting their 3rd pup.

He loves his mate Akira dearly.

She was tanned with mid-light brown hair and brown eyes. She was a wolf demon from the south.

She was kind, generous, caring, but had a temper that can rival his own.

He knows he loves her and will cherish and never betray her, but deep down he knew it.

He will always love Kagome.

**_*End*_**


	22. Epilogue 3

She looked in the eyes of the two men she came to love, knowing that today she will walk away with only one.

For good.

Both men made her feel so alive and loved but her heart beats rapidly for only one.

She looked into the eyes of the one she knew she will be happy with.

Those same eyes that has been honest with her since day one.

The same eyes that made her see things in a different light.

He challenges her to see things beyond what they really are.

The eyes that belonged to the one man she wants to wake up to every day, last ones to look at before closing her eyes. The ones that she could never look away from.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she said softly stepping towards him as she took his larger hand in hers "I have truly and utterly enjoyed our time together. I feel like I understand you a whole lot more since we've spent time getting to know one another, but. . . I'm sorry to say that the love I have for you is over powered by the love I have for Kouga. I hope some way we can still be friends because you will always have a piece of my heart but today I must decline your offer of becoming your mate"

She said looking sadly up into his eyes.

Though his face remained unfazed, his eyes spoke volumes.

He was shattered.

"Live long and prosper Miko. Should life do you well" was all he said before giving her one last kiss upon the lips he will never taste again. He then left upon his cloud with all the dignity he had left.

She knew it will be a while before she ever saw him again.

And it hurt but she felt like she chosen the right one.

She turned to the male that won her over.

Kouga.

"Kouga, I Miko Kagome ask that you would do me the honor of becoming my mate" she said with a small but very happy smile.

He gave her his toothy smile before pulling her into his arms and crashing his lips into hers.

It was amazing.

She softly moaned feeling his tongue make his way into her mouth.

Before they forgot there were people around, Inuyasha intervened.

"Okay break it up" he yelled "get off her you stupid wolf. You may have won her heart but that doesn't mean I want front row seats seeing you deflowering my sister"

Before he could even think it already slipped out.

If that blush and fiery gaze were any indication, she was pissed and humiliated.

"Inuyasha" this wasn't her normal sugary tone she used before sitting him.

It was just plain sinister.

"SIT BOY HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING. IF IT WASNT BAD ENOUGH TO SAY IT FRONT THE ENTIRE VILLIAGE YOU PROBABLY TRAUMATIZE MY SON. I SWEAR INUYASHA SOMETIMES I DONT KNOW IF YOU'RE JUST THAT BRAVE OR JUST THAT STUPID TO SAY THINGS BEFORE THINKING IT THROUGH YOU IDIOT I MEAN DO YOU LIKE EATING DIRT BECAUSE AT THIS RATE THATS ALL THATS GONNA BE COMING OUTTA YOUR ASS"

Everyone decided to back away from the scene. Those two were known to get pretty nasty in times like this.

Just as she was about to start up again she felt two strong arms pull her back into a very hard chest.

"Come on love" he whispered seductively kissing her neck "you can torture him later but right now, . . . I wanna play with you"

He almost laughed practically feeling the steam coming out of her ears.

Before she can utter another word she was already in his arms on his way back to his palace.

_***Back at the palace***_

She giggled as she was thrown gently onto the bed.

He slammed and locked the doors before walking towards her with hungriest most predatory eyes she has ever seen.

"You don't know just how long I've been waiting for this moment with you" he growled softly nipping her neck.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Looks like the wait is over huh" she whispered before pulling him down as he devoured her mouth.

"I love you Kagome" he whispered.

"I love you too"

**_(NO LEMMON IM NO GOOD AT THEM)_**

**_XxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX_**

Its been 5 years since the lovers mated. They now have a family of their own of 5 with one on the way.

She and Kouga agreed to move back into the palace once she found out that they were expecting.

They would go and visit her friends for a few days every 2 months.

Last she saw them, Sango was expecting, so now she was a happy aunt of 5.

Kaede was still the Miko of the village until she saw which one of her students were the best fit.

Inuyasha finally settled down and began a family.

Her name was Aria and she was a dog demon.

She had black id-back hair with green eyes and came up to his chin.

She was great at keeping him and his temper in check. The two mated a year ago and already have a son with another on the way.

Rin and Shippo mated 1 year after he defeated his cousin and took over as leader of his clan. The two now had 3 pups but decided to wait a little longer to have more.

2 years after the mating between her and Kouga, she ran into Sesshomaru for the first time since she chose Kouga.

She was running after one of her more adventurous pups when she literally ran into him.

Apparently he found her pup with his tail stuck in a branch.

The two didn't say much at first until she broke the ice.

After about 30 minutes they were talking like old times.

Apparently he mated a dog demoness who was princess of the South.

True he didn't love her the way he loved Kagome but he did care for her and forever stayed true.

They 4 pups together.

All in all life was good for the Inu-Tachi team.

Everyone had a happy ending.

**_(Well that's it. The story is finally over. I hope you all enjoyed)_**


End file.
